


Embrace Me

by Lucky_You



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: I haven't wrote in a while, I tried my best, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, just a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_You/pseuds/Lucky_You
Summary: A one shot of the first time they say 'I love you' while in Italy. Fluff and smut.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Embrace Me

"Goodnight Mother" Elio kissed her cheek and quietly made his way upstairs. Oliver was working late with Mr. Perlman. 

As Elio entered his room, or Oliver's room, he took a shaky breath. He did not understand why he felt so nervous. There was no reason to feel nervous as he had been meeting Oliver for many nights. They were often sneaking around during the day too. Oliver felt like home but Elio's nerves still got the best of him. 

He fell onto the bed abruptly, face into the pillow. _When will Oliver be done? When will I be able to hold him?_

Time passed by achingly slow. Elio glanced at his watch impatiently. His eyes felt heavy and struggled to stay awake. Minutes passed before Elio had accidentally fell asleep. The creaking of the bedroom door did not stir Elio awake. Oliver smiled lovingly at the slim boy who was fast asleep. 

"Couldn't stay awake for me?" Oliver whispered with a smile as he sat down beside Elio softly. He ran his hand down Elio's back slowly, seeing goosebumps appear against his bare skin. For a few moments, Oliver's eyes traced every corner of Elio's gorgeous body. 

"Elio" Oliver sang. Elio's brown eyes slowly fluttered open and his head turned towards Oliver. A sleepy smile crept onto his lips as his blurry vision became clear and Oliver's glistening face was revealed. Elio did not speak, instead he turned over onto the back and reached towards Oliver, hanging his arms around his waist. His face snuggled into Oliver's broad chest. 

"Was I asleep long? Did you have to wait?"

"No, just got done a few moments ago. Didn't want to disturb sleeping beauty." 

Elio giggled before rising up and throwing a soft but playful punch into Oliver's chest. 

"Don't call me sleeping beauty." Elio had suddenly woken up fully as he playfully tackled Oliver onto the bed. Oliver, in a fit of laughing, fought back. 

"You're too cute." Oliver said with a smirk, knowing it would frazzle Elio even more. Elio rolled his eyes as he propped himself up on Oliver's waist, Oliver laying flat in the bed. Elio would never admit it but he loved when Oliver would call him cute. It made his cheeks turn bright red and his stomach fill with butterflies. For a few moments, the two men stared at each other and took every second in. Elio's hands rested on Oliver's chest that was peaking out of his half buttoned shirt. There was a comfortable silence except for the occasional bristling of leaves from the night wind. Oliver lifted his hand and stroked Elio's cheek tenderly, his thumb drifting over his soft skin.

"I love you, Elio." The words floated out of Oliver's mouth without hesitation. Elio's cheeks felt warm and his heart felt like it was on fire. Elio felt like he could not breath for a second. All of his strong emotions for the man in front of him overtook his body. Hearing those words made him feel like he was on another planet. 

"I love you too, Oliver." Elio spoke softly and with a smile. Returning a sparkling smile back, Oliver immediately sneaked his hands onto Elio's back to pull him closer. Elio's chest was against Oliver's. Their faces inches apart. Oliver pressed his lips against Elio's with fiery passion, one hand resting on Elio's back and the other pulling his face closer. The kiss built up slowly, both men wanting to embrace each other as much as they could. 

Oliver pulled away and let go of Elio to move on top of him. Elio stared up at him with his wide brown eyes. Oliver loved how submissive Elio was, it turned him on even more. 

"Off, Off, Off." Oliver demanded with eagerness and lust in his voice. He grabbed at Elio's shirt faster than Elio's dainty hands could and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Elio followed and shakily unbuttoned Oliver's shirt, discarding it off to the side. Oliver then yanked off Elio's jeans and boxers, exposing him completely. Oliver took his time as he pressed kisses onto Elio's skin, starting from his sharp collarbones to his ribcage and ending at Elio's waist. Elio was in pure ecstasy as his lover trailed down his body.

Oliver took Elio into his mouth for a few moments as Elio squirmed underneath him, letting out soft whimpers. Oliver stopped and aggressively undid his belt and pulled off his shorts. Elio ran his hands down Oliver's torso, taking in his beautifully sculpted body. Oliver hovered over him again, lips near his ear. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Oliver whispered huskily into Elio's ear as he pushed his hips against him. Their bodies, even though different sizes, fit together like they were made for each other. 

"I love you." Elio responded in soft voice, hand gripping Oliver's blonde hair and then connecting their lips together again. Both Elio and Oliver wanted the other so much. The whole day they had teased each other. While sitting at dinner, Elio would hook his foot underneath Oliver's or Oliver would run his hand subtly down Elio's thigh as he stood up. While swimming, Elio would sneakily brush his hands against Oliver's waist underwater and then float away moments after, leaving Oliver to wait. They knew what they were doing to each other and they loved every second of it.

Oliver slowly entered Elio, barely moving as he did. Elio squeezed his eyes shut and tried his hardest not to whimper in pain. But Oliver was gentle with his boy and always took as much time as Elio needed. Elio gripped onto the white bed sheets, trying to ignore the pain. However, he wanted Oliver too much to give up, he wanted all of him now. 

"Baby, I'm all the way in. Are you okay?" Oliver whispered with concerned eyes as he stared down at Elio. Elio took a shaky breath and nodded, grabbing at Oliver's hips as a way to tell him to start. Tenderly, Oliver slowly began to thrust his hips into Elio. He let out a husky groan. Soon, the pain turned into pure pleasure for Elio and he was adoring every second of it. He dug his nails into Oliver's back and pushed towards him even more. They moved together in sync as they made love. 

"I'm about to cum baby." Oliver groaned, kissing Elio's neck. Elio moaned underneath him. as he was close too. 

"Me too." Elio stuttered. Soon, a wave of pleasure came over Elio and came onto both his and Oliver's stomach. Seconds following, Oliver did the same, filling Elio up just as he liked. 

Both men rode out their orgasms before Oliver collapsed beside Elio, panting. Elio ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. He turned his head and connected eyes with Oliver with a smile creeping onto the other's face. Oliver cleaned the two up and pulled Elio into his arms. Peacefully, they both fell asleep, skin on skin. 


End file.
